Common Mistakes in a Zombie Outbreak
There are many mistakes that a person can make when trying to survive the zombie apocalypse. This article will cover some of the main mistakes that you don't want to make during your first time in the zombie-ridden wasteland. Combating Zombies Lighting Zombies on Fire Although it is a tempting concept, refrain from using fire to combat the undead. Most zombies are oblivious to fire, much less afriad of it, and although fire does eventually kill zombies, it takes a long time to do so and since they are unfeeling, they will continue to come at you, now even more dangerous. The flaming ghouls are also a threat to your place of refuge and any supplies that you have within it. The only time that the power of fire should be harnessed is if you are in a fire-proof building and are being besieged by an army of undead. In this case, a molotov cocktail or 2 off the roof could be used to slowly erradicate the undead horde. Using a Chainsaw/Close-Range Weapons As previously mentioned in Weapons, chainsaws are completely ineffective at combatting the undead and should therefore be avoided almost as much as the zombies themselves. *Most rookies try to be badass and fight off the undead with a variety of close range weapons alone. All this does is end up with a rookie eaten alive in the corner of a room or worse. Underestimating the Undead Although zombies are in essence the mangled, decomposed corpses of humans, that does not make them any less deadly. When in a zombie-filled environment, you must resist the temptation to underestimate them. For starters, avoid close range combat with ghouls, you have a much better chance of defeating the undead if you stay out of range of their arms. When you are fighting in close proximity to the walking dead, do not try to overpower it. Even if you do manage to wrestle it to the ground, it can easily bite your arm or hand, infecting you on the spot. On another note, don't underestimate the senses of the undead. Although they don't look like it, they have a good sense of hearing and can locate you if you make too much noise. Going High Tech The primary reason that primitive groups will fare better early on in the early stages of the zombie apocalypse is due to the fact that people in most First-World nations (especially America) have become far too reliant on high-tech, complex, disposable and flashy products. As is constantly stressed in Weapons, it's generally the case that the more complex or overwhelmingly powerful the weapon you are using, the less likely you'll survive (Good examples of such weapons are chainsaws, large caliber handguns, machine guns, flamethrowers, and explosives). The reason for this is simple, and spans the entire history of human conflict. Societies have developed methods of warfare designed to be used with increasing efficiency against living enemies whereas conflict against the undead takes place on a more basic level with one goal: destroying the brain. High tech weaponry and gear can also create a false sense of security, a dangerous attitude of assumed invincibility. This effect is especially true to those who choose to wear armor. Wearing clothing and a hairstyle that will deter a zombie from grabbing you is far superior to just about any armor on the market today. When the dead rise, some of the first casualties will be the show-offs, attempting to look like some sort of bad-ass from an action film and getting themselves killed in the process. Simple methods, tools and weapons are often safer and/or more efficient to use, and style counts for nothing in a survival situation. Remember, if you see a potential weapon and think to yourself "I'd look damn cool fighting a zombie with this thing!", you should probably reconsider. Refer to the Battle of Yonkers, in which high tech tactics and gear were used. They failed miserably due to the fact that the strategy employed was designed to deter and outsmart a human enemy. This is something one must consider when combatting the undead. Weapon Use Many newcomers to the world of the undead go with the "supercommando" strategy: load up on the biggest and baddest weapons, and run around killing as many zombies as they can. This is ultimately pointless, as a survivor's primary goal in a zombie apocalypse should not be the destruction of zombies, but simply that of long-term survival. If the infection has progressed to the point to be described as an "apocalypse", there will inevitably be far too many zombies for even a large group of survivors to effectively destroy. This is further exacerbated when the "supercommando" has no experience or only the most basic idea of how to use the weapons in general, especially against zombies. ' ' Surviving Going It Alone Although some tough guys might think that they can handle the zombie apocalypse by themselves, they are wrong. The first thing that should be done in the event of a zombie outbreak is to amass a group of at least 10 or so people. These people should be people whom you have had pre-existing relationships with and trust, as well as having varying skills that are needed for surviving such as medical knowledge or experience with weapons. Rescuing People When the outbreak strikes, many people feel strongly compelled to search for friends or family to rescue them, without considering the circumstances or making any plans or preparations whatsoever. Simply rushing out to go and save someone without even the vaguest notion of where exactly they are, how you're going to get there or how you'll defend yourself against the undead will only get you killed, and you won't be able to help anyone if you're dead (or, worse, undead). Take a moment to consider the circumstances before departing on any haphazard rescue missions: * Distance: The greater the distance between your friend or family member and you, the more difficult it will probably be to reach them, and the greater the probability that they won't be there when you arrive. * Location: If they live in a remote or sufficiently defensible area, they may be safer than you are. Don't get yourself killed by rushing to them assuming they need your help this instant when they may not be in danger.